happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Trippin' Class
Trippin' Class is a fan episode. Starring Roles *RayTube *Superspeed *Fiora *Guddles *Trippy *Robo Star *Giggles Featuring Roles *Lumpy *Mom and Baby Plot RayTube is at school and is quite bored in his class. Lumpy is the teacher and makes everyone do super easy work, so the work was done in no time. 45 minutes left of class time and RayTube is already done with all his work. Seeing the rest of his friends were done with their work, RayTube came up with a plan to sneak out of class while Lumpy was standing on his desk drinking coffee facing away from the class. RayTube asks Superspeed, Robo Star, and Trippy if they wanted to skip class. They agreed and followed RayTube out the door while Lumpy was doing his weird thing. As they go past several classes, Superspeed stops at a certain one and burged in. RayTube and the others walk down the wall and into the main room of the school. Luckily, lunch is going on and they can sneak into the lunch room and eat. Later, back in Lumpy's class, Guddles snaps from his daydreaming and notices that the four were gone. Guddles looks around and sees that the door was opened, and he snuck out too as Lumpy's chair broke and he fell, but Guddles didn't see what happened. When Guddles walked out the door, he noticed Superspeed coming out from another class. Guddles hides and listens closely to Superspeed. Not exactly sure what he said, but it sounded like he was with more people. Guddles thinks these were all 4 and decided to follow them. Later, RayTube and the other 2 finished their meals and left. They now realize Superspeed is gone and panic in fear that he wondered into a class or went back to class, so they searched for him. Robo Star tries searching for Superspeed under the elevator, however, the elevator broke and crushed Robo Star. Trippy is running around as fast as he can until someone opened a locker right in front of him and decapited him. RayTube is using the stair rail to walk on until he slipped and hit himself between his legs. Giggles had been standing on the stairs, watching him the entire time. Now Giggles is laughing at RayTube's misery as he laid on the floor in pain. Trippy went to another stair case and was running them up and down quickly. However he accidently tripped and fell, smashing all his bones and stuff as he fell down the stairs. Guddles, who is still following Superspeed around, learns he pulled Fiora out of class. They walked down the hallway and out the door. Guddles quietly followed. Superspeed was now looking for the rest and finally found RayTube, who was sitting down with Giggles patting his back. Superspeed came up to him with Fiora and asked where the others where, but RayTube repiled that he didnt know. So Superspeed went off into the lunchroom. However he stepped on a spot that had a trap set up by Flippy a while back and it explodes, blowing up the entire lunchroom. The glass doors at the front break away and stab into RayTube and Giggles, who fall down the stairs dead. Guddles, who got lost, was going threw different classes until he accidently walked into his own. Mom was in there with Baby, subbing for Lumpy, who had died when he fell. Mom sends Guddles to the office for skipping. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images